


A Visit

by klonoafan5



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Remembrance, Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	A Visit

“Hey there, you two. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I had to find a good time where no one was out, what with me being a world renowned hero and all. And guess what I got you? ....Ta da! I’ve brought you some flowers! Camellias for you, and peonies for Doc.”

“There! Now you guys look more ready for the upcoming holiday!”

“....”

“Time has sure flown by, hasn’t it? I can still remember my first Christmas like it was yesterday. Me running down the stairs, the three of us unwrapping our presents...You and me laughing at Doc once one of his presents put a pie on his face...Those were good times.”

“....”

“Anywho, I better get going. Don’t want to end up becoming a pancake once Amy gets a hold on me if I end up late!”

“Oh, and Maria? I hope you and Doc have a merry Christmas up there, okay? See you.”


End file.
